1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a handheld spectrum analyzer, and more particularly over components to enable the spectrum analyzer to operate over a wide bandwidth.
2. Related Art
Currently available hand-held microwave spectrum analyzers have an input frequency range of up to 7.1 GHz. Examples include the Anritsu MS2721B (7.1 GHz), and the Rohde+Schwarz FSH-6 (6 GHz). An external frequency converter can be connected to downconvert a received input signal to the spectrum analyzer and effectively boost the frequency range of the handheld spectrum analyzer. But adding the external frequency converter may create a device that is no longer handheld. Further, to preserve measurement accuracy the cost of the external frequency converter can exceed the value of the spectrum analyzer.
The upper frequency limit of previous handheld spectrum analyzers was constrained largely by the perception that achievement of higher frequency capability would result in unacceptable measurement performance or cost. The selection of inexpensive surface-mount (SMT) switches, amplifiers, mixers, and other elements used to construct current low-cost small size spectrum analyzers has been limited for designs operating at frequencies greater than 6 GHz. A simple extension of prior-art designs using these circuit elements would result in a spectrum analyzer with excessive input noise, signal distortion, and susceptibility to damage from large signals and electrostatic discharge.
The operation range of components tested using a spectrum analyzer, including telecommunication and computing devices, is increasing beyond the 7 GHz limit. Accordingly, it is desirable to find ways to increase the frequency range of a hand-held spectrum analyzer while still providing a low-cost small sized device.